Loss In Common
by TheBookMouse
Summary: Both Frank and Leo lost their mother at a young age. They never do realize how much they have in common until they run into each other during a time of mourning. (NOT SLASH. NO ROMANCE.)
1. Chapter 1

The only reason that Frank's mom was buried in the United States was because he asked for it to happen that way. He wanted her to be close by, so she was buried in California. He visited her grave on the anniversary of her death every year. The black suit would be pulled out of the back of his closet only once per year, any more than that Frank wouldn't have been able to handle. It was his grandfathers old suit, that had only started fitting him after the blessing of Mars in Venice. It reminded him of his lost family members and always smelled salty, like the tears that had been constantly shed on it year after year. The rough black material rested against him snugly and the Asian-Canadian man rubbed his cheek against the collar reassuringly. He had not brought his wife, Hazel, with him. This was something for him and his mother alone to share.

Frank got out of his car and walked across the squelchy grass of the cemetery towards where his mother lay under the ground. Her grave marker was a stone arch, only just big enough to walk under. It had a wrought iron gate that had designs depicting tree branches. Frank picked a flower from the bouquet of blue daisies that he was holding and weaved it through the fence. He proceeded to do this with the rest of his flowers, until the tree on the gate looked as if it had bloomed. Then he stood back and looked at it. His eyes fluttered closed and a single tear traced it's way down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

The only reason that Leo's mom was buried in California was because his mother would have wanted to be somewhere warm, and she had always dreamed of taking Leo to California on a vacation. Sadly, they had never been able to afford such a luxury. He had on his mother's old white work shirt, still stained with grease. It was one of the very few items that had made it through the fire and been allowed for Leo to keep while he was in the orphanage. It still smelled like her, sans the smell of smoke. Smoke. Smoke meant fire. Fire meant her death. Her death had been Leo's fault. He closed his eyes tightly before gradually opening them and getting out of the car. He went the long way around, putting off getting there, by taking the concrete path that winded it's way around the place.

Leo came here on random days, usually once or twice a month. He always brought a bouquet of Tiger Lilies that he got for free from Katie's flower place in New Rome. They had expanded New Rome in order to accommodate the Greek demigods as well. Although Leo didn't really interact with any of the others. They all had lives, loves, and families. All that Leo had was his workshop.

He reached the bench that marked his mothers grave. He noticed out of the corner of his eye a large man standing in front of the grave two over from him but didn't think much of it. Leo walked over as if in a trance and sat down gingerly on the bench. Engraved in the stone on the left side was his mothers name and some other shit that Leo honestly didn't care enough to read. He gently placed the flowers down next to him and let his eyes close. This was all his fault, if only he hadn't of set the house on fire his mom wouldn't be dead, he would have a family, things would be different, maybe he'd have found someone to love him, and… and… and what else? Leo would never know. Because she was dead. Gone forever. Never coming back.

A sob escaped his throat and before he could stop it he was full on sobbing. His head fell into his hands and grabbed onto his curls desperately. All his fault… His mind kept reminding him.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank heard a sob come from close by. His eyes shot open from the state they had been resting in and he looked over. A man sitting on a bench only a couple yards from him was crying mournfully. Frank self-consciously wiped away the single tear track that was on his face. Maybe the man had only recently lost his loved one. That was probably why he was so distraught. Frank peered at the beautiful flowers sitting beside him and almost smiled at their beauty. Another sob wrecked through the small man's body. Frank suddenly had the urge to go over and comfort this stranger. But before he could even think about doing that, the man raised his head, wiped at his eyes with a cloth, and glanced over at Frank.

Both men froze.

They knew each other.

And yet now more so than ever Frank wanted to reach out and comfort this poor Latino.

A sniffle let it's way out of the smaller of the two. Acting purely on instinct, Frank took the two strides to get to Leo and he embraced him in a tight bear hug.

"It's okay." He soothed softly. The younger had stiffened considerably when he had been hugged, but was now relaxing as he slipped his arms around the other.

"N-no it's not. I-I killed her." Leo stuttered out shamefully.

"I don't think you have the potential to kill. Tell me about it." Frank insisted warmly and sat them down gently on the bench.

So that's how they sat there for the next two hours, holding each other, talking about their mother's deaths, and crying more than you would think humanly possible.

"Thank you." Leo said when it started to grow dark outside.

"We should get going." Frank replied softly and stood up before offering a hand for the smaller man.

"Yeah." The Latino agreed, taking the Asian-Canadian's hand and pulling himself up with it.

They walked side by side back to the parking lot and once there, turned to the other. Frank pressed a sweet, innocent kiss to Leo's forehead.

"I'm always there for you if you need to talk." He reassures softly before turning and getting into his car.

They would both go home and move on, but neither would forget this day for a long while to come.


End file.
